


Уж

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Sibling Love, Siblings, siblings hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлоку где-то года 22, Майкрофту – под тридцать. Проблема с наркотиками – у первого. Проблема с первым – у второго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уж

**Author's Note:**

> Поток сознания, приправленный личным кинком на виктимного Шерлока.  
> Бета - Эмилия Мармеладова.

Майкрофт взял с грязного заляпанного стола сигарету и закурил. Руки все еще мелко тряслись - то ли от бешенства, то ли от всплеска адреналина. Хотелось побиться головой об стенку или побить об нее головой кого-то другого. Впрочем, он даже знал, кого именно.  
  
Майкрофт скривился: этот «кто-то» сейчас валялся в соседней комнате в полной отключке. Влажные кудри некрасиво облепили бледное лицо, руки раскинуты в стороны, линялые джинсы стянуты до колен и болтаются на одной ноге. Дальше вспоминать не хотелось. Майкрофт со злостью сжал сигарету зубами и выдохнул струю дыма через нос. Он уже несколько лет не травил себя никотином, но сейчас ведь не считается, правда? Иначе он просто кого-то убьет.  
  
Майкрофт брезгливо огляделся.  
  
Грязная раковина, полукруглые коричневые следы на пегой поверхности стола. Майкрофт подхватил кружку за ручку самыми кончиками пальцев и взболтнул мутный осадок - по всей видимости, кокаиновая диета Шерлока разбавлялась изрядным количеством кофе. От этого неприкрытого свидетельства нездорового времяпровождения младшего братца жутко зачесались руки избить его еще раз, но уже тогда, когда тот придет в себя. Чтобы тот жалко кривил свои причудливо изогнутые губы, чтобы помнил разочарование во взгляде, чтобы, наконец, почувствовал себя тем самым дерьмом, в которое так упорно и целенаправленно превращал себя весь этот год.  
  
Майкрофт сделал еще одну затяжку, наслаждаясь полузабытым привкусом никотина на языке, и прикрыл глаза. Перед внутренним взором, словно выжженные на сетчатке – избитый, но какой подходящий оборот – замелькали картины, бледные мазки в буйстве красочного дурмана.  
  
Худые длинные ноги, безвольно раскинутые в стороны.  
Задранная до самой груди рубашка.  
Темный сосок, мелькнувший в прорези белой ткани.  
Запрокинутая в беспамятстве голова.  
  
Оттаскать бы за черные вихры, как в детстве. Выдрать отцовским ремнем по белокожей заднице. Только не смотреть, словно в ступоре, в бесконечно замедленной съемке, как жадно скользят блестящие от слюны губы по тонкой шее, так беззастенчиво выставленной на показ. Только не видеть, как дергается тряпичной куклой накачанное наркотиками тело – рывками, в такт грубым движениям чьих-то массивных бедер. Как наливаются кровью следы чьих-то сильных пальцев на выступающих ребрах.  
  
Сколько их было? Трое? Четверо?  
Сколько их бывало раньше?  
  
Майкрофт шумно выдохнул и с силой сжал челюсти. Стоило оставить упрямого мальчишку в том притоне – во власти его дружков. Очнулся бы с синяками-отметинами по всему телу, помеченный, словно сучка, подсыхающей спермой – авось перестал бы ставить эксперименты над собственным организмом и чужими нервами. Если бы очнулся, конечно. Иногда Майкрофт и сам не знал, какого черта он снова и снова рыщет по квартирам, барам, помойкам, с замиранием сердца выискивая среди сотен одинаково невменяемых лиц знакомые скулы, зачем приходит раз за разом спасать того, кто, черт его подери, не желает быть спасенным. Только зыркает своими прозрачными глазами из-под насупленных бровей – весь в синяках и кровоподтеках, со вздувшимися венами на исколотых руках и редкой щетиной – и шипит изворотливым ужом: «Уходи!», «Прекрати за мной следить!», «Мне не нужна нянька, Майкрофт!».  
  
Что это?  
Мазохизм?  
Чувство долга или чувство собственности?  
Кого он спасал раз за разом: глупого мальчишку со схожим кодом ДНК или свой собственный рассудок?  
Кого не мог удержать – в рамках, в руках, в этой реальности?  
Расчетливый мозг не справлялся с простыми вопросами, виснул на одной и той же картинке: безвольное распластанное тело, и каждый, кто только захочет… Коснется, возьмет, присвоит. Грязными пальцами – по фарфоровой коже. Бесцеремонно.  
  
Если бы Майкрофт был в состоянии мыслить трезво, его бы позабавила жуткая ирония ситуации. Шерлок, с присущей ему надменностью, считавший окружающих тупыми животными, мастерски умел будить в них все самое скотское. Заказывали? Получите. Не забудьте расписаться. Используйте по назначению. Постарайтесь не сойти с ума.  
  
Однако рассудку Шерлока, затуманенному наркотиками, едва ли что-то грозило. Кроме обычного набора последствий, конечно же. Чего нельзя было сказать о рассудке Майкрофта. Ну же, ну же, предоставьте список грехов. Не уследил. Не удержал. Не вбил в узколобую башку что-то такое, что в своей простоте оказалось недоступно восприятию гения. Что уж говорить – гении в братьях обходятся недешево. В младших братьях – и того дороже.  
  
Бесконечная борьба истощала.  
  
И Майкрофт сбегал – от злого взгляда, от стыдного румянца, от своей личной катастрофы, каждый раз грозящей погрести и его под обломками их обоюдной любви-ненависти или что там у них было такое, что заставляло его возвращаться раз за разом. Майкрофт не мог себе позволить сесть в едущий под откос поезд, ему хватало и того, что он поднимался иногда на подножку. Шерлок же позволял себе все – и немногим больше. Острый, как бритва, ум, умение видеть то, что незаметно остальным, немыслимая для человека скорость реакции в серых клетках мозга – все то, чем так щедро наделила Шерлока природа - бездумно разбазаривались на чудачества и прихоти, глушилось психотропными препаратами. Майкрофт просто скрежетал зубами от ярости, глядя на это предательское расточительство.  
  
Больше всего на свете хотелось посадить Шерлока под замок и никогда никуда не выпускать. Гулять – только на коротком поводке и под личным присмотром. Дышать – через раз и в случае крайней необходимости. Загружать уникальный компьютер, который представлял из себя его мозг, лишь проверенными данными. Вот только Майкрофту некогда было разбираться в хитросплетениях причин и следствий: жизнь бежала вперед, словно гончая, почуявшая дичь, и Майкрофт бежал за ней. А младший братец не желал быть паинькой, не ждал ни минуты - ни чертова вздоха не ждал. Словно уж, выскользал из крепких братских объятий, отказываясь понимать, что лучше для него самого. Ввязывался в драки, выходил из себя, потом - уходил в себя и из дома. Ошивался неделями непонятно где, непонятно с кем, непонятно на какие средства. Не отвечал на звонки. А после обнаруживался в каком-нибудь притоне, истощавший, обколотый какой-то дурью, слава богу, если в относительном сознании. Избалованный засранец. Сколько во всем этом было болезни, а сколько природной... вредности Шерлока, Майкрофт не взялся бы судить даже сейчас.  
  
 _Сейчас._  
  
Сейчас Майкрофт вообще едва ли смог бы о чем-то судить - настолько он был в ярости. Хотя с чего бы – Шерлок всегда наплевательски относился к собственному телу. Если уж наркотики - то почему не секс, почему бы не трахаться обдолбанным со всеми, кто пожелает это стройное звонкое тело, такое белое, такое податливое? Майкрофт стиснул зубы и беззвучно рыкнул.  
  
Из соседней комнаты раздался тихий стон.  
  
Отлично.  
  
Майкрофт кинул взгляд на часы у себя на запястье. Полчаса - на возвращение в себя.  
  
Целая жизнь – чтоб забыть очередной пустой взгляд и досаду, мгновенно разлившуюся красным по бледным щекам, скользнувшую вниз по длинной шее, всколыхнувшую впалую грудную клетку. И это привычное злое «уйди», приправленное стыдом и отчаяньем, словно Майкрофт и вправду «заклятый враг», словно другим можно – трогать, пачкать, ломать – а тому нельзя и взглядом…  
  
А может, оттого и нельзя, что взглядом.  
Оттого, что в том взгляде.  
Оттого, _кто_ смотрит.  
  
Майкрофт аккуратно опустил бычок на стол и вздохнул. Вперед. Еще одна попытка – понять и помочь. Сколько их уже было, этих попыток, боже, сколько еще их будет.


End file.
